


Tangled up in a spiders web

by Fairy_Chaos_99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, there may be a smut later on idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Chaos_99/pseuds/Fairy_Chaos_99
Summary: what happens when you want revenge on someone so bad you would do anything for it, even make a deal with the devil so to speak, or this case a spider. Join Gemini as she hunts down Uldren and his barons for what they did to Cayde-6, but will she really get what she wants? or will a certain mob boss be her unknowning need in her time of darkness.
Relationships: Female Guardian/The Spider (Destiny), Guardian/The Spider (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

" Gemini, you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead."

"Please, even if it's just for a little bit,you'll never survive taking on a baron in your current state, please rest." I sigh and finally give into my ghosts constantine naging ; switching the ship to auto-pilot. I get up from my seat after sitting there for who knows how long and stretch, hearing a couple of pops before heading to my room. I can hear my ghost zooming after me, probably to make sure I actually do rest. I stop by the armory and quickly change out of my armor into a pair of sports shorts and a tank top. I then proceed to my room, which has a queen size bed , a dresser, and a bathroom connected to it to the side. I had just flopped onto my bed when my comm went off, causing both me and my ghost to sigh. ' never a quiet moment for a guardian is there' I say to myself as my ghost answers.

"Guardian, it's Petra, I have found a lead on where the barons may be hiding. I found some info from an.... associate of mine claiming that they may know where they are hiding out in the tangled shore."

'Tangled shore? Wait I remember now, it's an asteroid belt on the edge of the reef. It's basically an every man for himself kinda place where only one person there is the law, or so I've heard from the drifter.' I thought to myself as Petra continued.

"This associate has agreed to have a hearing with us, but I don't know how long we have before his patients thins out, so I'll need you here as soon as you possibly can alright?" Before I could reply my ghost buts in.

" Sorry Petra we won't be there for a bit, Gemini thought it was a good idea to stay up all night two days in a row." I sigh and say " To be fair, I was looking for any leads on the Barons and Uldren's whereabouts." I heard Petra sigh before speaking again, a more authoritarian tone going into her voice. " Listen I know you want to get back at uldren, a lot of people do, for what he did to cayde I'm surprised there isn't any other guardians gong after him, but there isn't anyone else, it's just you. I can't have you risking your health just for some revenge do you understand?" I sigh and say yes, she continues to speak with my ghost about the plans as I lie back down and I eventually drift off to sleep, the exhaustion of staying up for two days finally gets to me.

\- time skip brought to you by spider's spiky bois (I love them)-

We finally made it to the tangled shore, after like forever getting there. It turns out that saying 'are we there yet' multiple times to someone who reconstructs you over and over will have consequences, and I really don't want that happening again anytime soon. I rubbed the back of my head over the thought as we continued on, occasionally having to fight our way through both the scorn and the eliksni that resided here.

After fighting through a hoard of scorn, Petra came back on the comm's, sounding a little bit on edge." Alright guardian, I'm sending you some backup, please just don't shoot them alright, they'll escort you the safe house, I'll be waiting at the entrance ." Shoot them? Why would I want to shoot my backup? I finally got my answer as to why she said not shoot the backup.

As I made it down the floating tube thingies, I over saw an entire war zone. Everywhere I looked there was nothing but Scorn and house dusk everywhere, but there was also another group I didn't recognize fighting them both. They were eliksni, but not with house dusk, instead they wore really weird armor with multiple spikes on their backs, heck even the servitors had them ,and to be honest, it was kinda cute..... in a weird way. Their armor reminded me of those oh what were they called? Oh yeah hedgehogs, their back armor reminded my of the spikes on the backs of hedgehogs. I giggled at the thought and quickly ran behind some cover, taking a couple of scorn out with a few well placed headshots. Just as I finished off the last few scorn, two of those spiky eliksni I saw earlier transmitted behind with me at my hiding place.

" and I presume these are the backup you were talking about Petra?"

I say through the comms as the two join me on either side, taking cover from a barrage of fire from the scorn. " yes they are just try to get them both here in one piece alright." I agree and nod towards both of them, jumping over our cover and immediately taking out a few house dusks with a couple shots, followed by the boys. We made our way through the chaos, taking out multiple targets as we went along.

We eventually made it to a large rock wall near some weird looking buildings, some type of eliksni architecture I guess. As me and the boys approached the rock wall suddenly disappeared, revealing a larger opening in the side. There were a lot of eliksni symbols on the wall including one that looked a lot like a spider. The boys leave my side and go off to the side, standing guard at the entrance as I walk in.

" Guardian! Over here!" I hear Petra over to my right and turn to her, waving at her as I approach. I assumed the entrance she was standing in front of was the entrance to her associate's base. I turn toward petra just as she speaks.

"Shine your shoes guardian your about to meet, the Spider."


	2. chapter 2

previously on Tangled up in a spiders web:

" Guardian! Over here!" I hear Petra over to my right and turn to her, waving at her as I approach. I assumed the entrance she was standing in front of the entrance to her associate's base. I turn toward petra just as she speaks.

"Shine your shoes guardian your about to meet, the Spider."

and now:

I follow Petra along the long hallways, large crates were scattered along the halls, along with a whole bunch of other stuff which I could really see due to the lighting. "Guardian"

"Yes?"

" before we go in you need to do three things for me first." I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

" first, I need you to keep your ghost hidden, for some odd reason my informant has a weird obsession with ghosts, don't even bother to ask I don't know why." I made a face as she continued.

" second let me do the talking, I'd rather not have you accidentally offending our only hope of finding Uldren." I Give her a rather offended look as she finished. " Finally, DO NOT, and I repeat, Do NOT do something stupid." Ok now that I kinda understand, but the last comment has my blood boiling, way more than it already was. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by a series of clicks in front of us. Standing in front of the door were two more of those spiky guards, each weilding an electrical staff with a sharp metal tip. We wait while one goes inside, I assume to check to see if their boss is ready for use. While he does that I quickly coak my ghost into transmitting away. We didn;t have to wait long before the associate motions for use to come in,the other following him and leading us to his leader..... And oh my god i was not expecting him to even look like that ,much less be that freaking HUGE! Sitting in the center of the room on a huge, for some reason hanging metal throne, was the spider. He had to be at least ten feet tall with a wide stature and heavy belly to match,in his upper right hand he had a...... hollow ghost shell. No wonder she asked me to hide my ghost that was rather creepy, but I was getting off track. His lower arms were resting right on his rounded middle while his left held onto the wires that kept his throne suspended in the air. His four bright cyan eyes weren't even focused on us at first , to busy looking at a screen on the side of his chair. As soon as we entered the room the doors behind us closed with a hiss and we had the spiders full attention when we both heard a menacing laugh come from the throne.

"Ah ha ha ha, well if it isn't Petra venj, the worst jailer in the solar system!"

He boasted readjusting himself in his seat to sit up straighter before continuing. " What brings you to my home away from home away from home, on the run are we?"

He says as he repositions his lower arms to lay on his lower belly, staring at us, although mostly at petra , in interest. " I heard you lost the shore." Petra says back, causing him to growl in frustration and lean forward, pointing an accusing finger at her. " You lost my shore." He growled out, his voice going a tad deeper causing me to shiver slightly, but not in fear though.... 'Damit I barely know this guy and just his voice alone is affecting me I wonder if that rumor about fallen males I heard from cayde is true cause if it is then....'. Petra speaking brought me out of my muddled thoughts and thank god she said she would be the one doing all the talking, cause i feel I wouldn't be able to speak at the moment.

" Thought you might want some help getting it back." She said and motioned me forward, which in turn piqued the spider's gaze towards me. His eyes roved over my armored covered form before locking gazes with me for a moment as I stepped out of the shadows behind Petra. He paused for a moment before speaking with interest in his voice.

" A Guardian!" He proclaims before leaning forward and continuing again. "And where oh where, pray tell, is her ghost?" He questions and holds up the empty ghost shell in his hands, waving it around slightly. This caused me to flinch slightly, but not physically, I still had memories of Cayde's ghost being in pieces. " Nevermind the ghost, there were two gurdians at the prison of elders when it fell, Cayde-6." She motioned to me throwing me back to reality. " And this one." She went on and on about her avide want for payback while the Spider just listened, eventually being able to reply after Petra's rather long rant.

" What is it you're..... Oh ho I see ha ha.... Despite our clear, mutually aligned interests, I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel like it is I who will come up short." He said while rotating the ghost shell, his eyes glowing at the word short. Petra slipped her hand onto the hilt of her dagger as he continued, giving me a sideways glance. "It's true, I know where Uldren and his Barons scheme." He pauses before continuing " You go, scratch your itch, then we can just say.... You two owe me, do we have a deal?" He asks, sitting more upright in his throne while looking at the both of us, Petra looked down for a moment, seeming to be in thought over the offer, but I had my mind made up. '' Whatever it takes, I will avenge you Cayde, even if it kills me.' Just as Petra looked back up I stepped forward, which caught Petra by surprise. Before she could say anything to me, most likely to stop my answer, I replied with enough Malice to make most regular people shiver.

"Deal."

After I say those words that sealed my fate, I hear a very menacing laughter coming from the Spider, obviously satisfied with my answer as we both lock eyes with each other, his eyes glowing while mine flared a deep red. Whatever it takes I guess, for Cayde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so good news is is that I already have these first two chapters written bad news it may take a while for the next chapter because if work and classes.


End file.
